strong but fragile
by hpharvliviantojack4ever
Summary: Ianto Jones is different. Broken and scared as a gun is held to his head voices in his head that's been there all his life speak as life and death battle it out. His unable to die. His secrets are un covered
1. No!

**okay, hi first fan fiction ever! sorry if I spell things wrong I'm dyslexic. so please be kind i hope you enjoy this story.**

** I do not own torchwood or doctor who**

**Chapter one: Ianto Jones**

Ianto Jones always knew he was different. When he was four Ianto started to hear things. Things that weren't there. Whispers of foreign languages and music that was alien to him. His mother heard them too, but the doctors thought she was crazy and put her in a psychiatric ward. His father became violent towards him as it was his fault that his mother was crazy. None of his injury's stayed only disappear as fast as they were inflicted. Ianto believed that he was an freak. His older sister had moved out when his mother committed. As she was twelve year his senior.

Ianto was unusually smart. The teachers at school noticed. When they asked him why he knew theses thing he said he read a lot, but the truth was he had photographic memory. His father thought this was unnatural so he drilled it into his head that he shouldn't be pasted school with normal grades and left for London quickly.

He got a normal job at a restaurant. He worked there for a year at the age of nineteen he was recruited into Torchwood 1. He became the archivist at Torchwood London as he quickly became recognised as smart and organised. Lisa Hallet fell in love with him and slowly they got together and fell even more in love with each the battle began. He was struck down by the daleks. Dead. the voices became louder and he woke up with a gasp of air. He went searching for Lisa and found her half converted on the thirty fourth floor. He smuggled her out only for her to be killed by torchwood four four months after canary wolf. He join torchwood three to save her.

The rest became history as he fell in love with Capitan Jack Harkness. He left and came back after the doctor. After finding out that jack couldn't die just like him. Ianto was at conflicted moment in his life when the team was hand cuft and a gun was pointed at his head he was surely going to die.

**What do you think? please review as it's my first ever fanfiction. I hope I didn't bore you to death. I'm open to suggestions and questions and will reply quickly. I had this idea for a while now. if you don't like it I can write doctor who, torchwood, iron man, avengers, twilight, harry potter, really any movie.**


	2. AN

**Thanks for your support and review! hopefully it make sense and its what you want!**

**Chapter two**

Location: Cardiff an abandon warehouse

The cold hard, smooth barrel of the hand gun. Firmly pressed against Ianto's head. Ianto knelt broken on the dirty floor. Cuts litter his body. The only evidence that he was injured was the blood seeping through his tailored suit. the torchwood looked on helplessly as their friends life was in danger. Emotions swept though the torchwood team. A normal day turn into a living nightmare. A living hell.

Doctor Owen Harper looked on desperately to where Ianto knelt. The doctor in him wanted to rush forward to where a man he considered his brother was. As after Captain Jack Harkness ran of with the Doctor. The two became close. It hurt him deeply that his little brother was in a dangerous situation and he could do nothing but tug at his restrains.

Gwen Cooper hands were cuffed together next to Owen. She was shaking from the concussion that she received from the main man after she bolted to try and reach Ianto. She never seen Ianto so scared. Even after contrycide.

Toshiko Satio was laying behind Gwen and Owen. Her small form bruised and battered. Guilt racked her. If she hadn't been so careless and got caught by the ex-torchwood members. One women and 3 Men that wanted information about torchwood. Who better to give them this information but the computer genius of torchwood three. Then the team appeared and Ianto showed them who knew torchwood and it wasn't her. Tears ran down her face as she saw him being tortured. Now a gun was firmly pressed to the back of his head.

Captain Jack Harkness was the most distressed out of the team. His lover was black and blue a few feet directly in front of him. The man he loved although he wouldn't admit it that ianto was more important to him than his own life. A thought ran through his head 'not him, not now. We haven't even begun yet'. Ianto saw Jacks distress and refused to meet his eyes.

The main man in front of him laughed. A bit crazily but Ianto knew he saw the horrors of the battle of canary wolf. The two other men and the women shifted uneasy as he pulled the gun out and placed it to Ianto's head.

''Looookk Ianto! Look at your lover! It's killing him. You team are unable to help!''

Ianto raised his head. His blue eyes looked up to see jacks anguished face. Behind jack he could briefly see Owen, Gwen and tosh's faces. He smirked and laughed.

''yeah, well nothing to worry about''

confusion crossed the mans face.

''What!? your going to die!''

Ianto laughed

''I released a K-34 g h bug that bite your hand about minute ago''a

''how can you tell! no bug bit me!''

''The barrel of the gun is shaking side affects of the bite''

''you little...''

the man started to shake. A panicked expression passed his face. Team looked relived in till.

BANG!

A shot entered Ianto's forehead. Blood across jacks shocked face. Ianto hit the ground as soon as the shot was fired. The man hit the ground a few seconds later.

Silence.

**What do you think? pleases review. Soo sorry i left it there as i have to go to bed. thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI, EVERYONE!**

**So sorry but putting up a new chapter is hard. I'm finding it a little bit difficult as my mum is hurting from her operation and I need to look after her.**

**I need a little bit of patience from you.**

**Next chapter should be up at the weekend :( sorry!**

**I'm open for suggestions and criticism as I'm trying to improve my punctuation and grammar.**

**Also did you know John Barrowman got married to scott gill the other day!**

**Don't know the details but still!**

**Sorry again bare with me :(**

**Princess pink xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! sorry it took me so long hopefully in this chapter gives you what you want! Please follow and review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack lunged forward after he finally processed what had happened after he saw ianto hot the floor. One thought ran threw his head over and over again as he wrapped his hands around the man's neck and twisted even the man was already dead on tie floor behind ianto's body.

A smug smile appeared as the others rushed forward after breaking out of the cuffs his team. Ianto was so smart!

Ianto...

Tosh stayed laying down but gwen and owen quickly cuffed the men and the woman to a pole. Slowly, jack made his way to ianto falling to his knees next to him he lifted ianto into his arms. Tears poured down his face when he saw all the blood down ianto's face. The others stayed out of the way owen tended to tosh with tears streaming down his face gwen took hold of toshs hand as she was in hysterics. The two women clung to each other sobbing.

Jack lowered his head onto ianto neck and let out an ear splitting scream

"IANTO!WAKEUPBBABBYPLEASES!"

The team watch on sadly as they all loved was held by their fearless leader. Jack just kept chanting for ianto to wake up now and come back to him.

Owen left the warehouse only to return with the SUV a few moments later

Jack refused to let go of ianto's body. So the team set up to go about clean up. Around the pair.

* * *

A few hours later...  
Location Torchwood three Cardiff autopsy bay.

* * *

Ianto laid on the hard metal surface of the aurtospe table. His eyes had been shut by jack a few moment's a go. Jack stood to the left of him clutching at ianto's cold hand.

" come on Jack his dead" said gwen from the step

"he can't be gwen!" shouted jack.

The team shared sad looks

"come on jack step away" said Tosh calmly as she could with tears running down her face. Jack looked at his team with a watery smile. All of a sudden Owen gasped.

"look!" he said pointing at Ianto's body. Jack quickly turned around. A golden mist was surrounding Ianto's body.

The group could see his shot wound healing quickly.

"what's happening?" whispered Tosh  
The team looked just as confused as they had no idea of what was happening.  
Ianto's body roses up slightly of the table. The golden light seemed to get brighter and brighter. The lights around them flickered. Slowly the light died and Ianto's body went back to lying down on the table.

Silence.

No one dared to move. As the shock of what happened still kept the frozen. Jack stood with a bewildered expression on his face

'what just happened?' he thought.

Their answers were soon answered.

"what on ea...!"Gwen started.

But didn't finish.

Ianto sat up suddenly. Screams of surprise and shock went through the room. Ianto's just sat and looked around the room. Landing on each of the team and them final the man he loved. Jack. He tried to remember what happened.

While the team recovered.

'oh no I did it again!' Ianto screamed in his head.

Jack final shaped out of his shock.

"ianto?" he whispered.

Ianto looked directly at Jack. Jack's face was red and had tears running down them. His expression was one of disbelief.

"yeah?" ianto crocked.

Jack moved suddenly. Pulling ianto into his arms and kissing his face gently like he was going to break.

"yan ! You died!" Jack spoke into Ianto's neck.

"I did it again..." ianto repeated nervously.

Jack moved his head so he could look into Ianto's eye's

"what do you mean again?" Gwen spoke softly.

everyone nodded very confused.

"I got hit by a beam in canary wolf. Hit my head. Woke up later with a headache" ianto spoke calmly."no blood or cuts or anything. Just like when I was little" he murmured

The team just looked at him in shock.

He had lots of explaining to do.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Good? Bad? The next chapter will hopefully be up before Monday!**

**Please review, follow and favourite! Only if you want to! lol :) **

**Princess Pink xxxx**


End file.
